Generally, a structure like a building or bridge is removed through breakage using a breaker or crusher, explosive blasting, core drill, and cutting using a wheel saw or diamond wire saw, and accordingly, since a large amount of fugitive dust is generated on the removal site of the structure, the suppression of the fugitive dust is one of the solutions capable of solving various environmental problems.
A conventional method for suppressing fugitive dust on the removal site of a structure is carried out through water spray using a labor force, as shown in FIG. 1. In this case, however, a safety problem of a worker 1 may occur. In more detail, since the worker 1 conducts a water spraying operation around a crushing machine like a hydraulic breaker or crusher, his or her body may be damaged by the collapse of the structure and the dispersion of the broken pieces of the structure, and since a substantially large amount of water sprayed is mixed with concrete dust, soil may be polluted to cause serious secondary environmental damages.
So as to remove the above-mentioned conventional problems, recently, a method using a fugitive dust suppression system under the principle of slipstream effects is positively utilized to suppress the fugitive dust generated on the removal site of the structure. In this case, when fine spray water particles are injected from a plurality of nozzles located to the shape of a circle, they are injected into a wide range of area, while slipping along a high speed air flow produced by a propeller fan, so that air and water are mixed with each other to allow fugitive dust to be wet and dropped to the ground, thereby suppressing the fugitive dust.
One example of such fugitive dust suppression system is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0142260 (dated on Dec. 30, 2013 and entitled “water spray device for removing fugitive dust”). As shown in FIG. 2, a water spray device for spraying an outside front through blowing within a housing 10 includes a casing 30 disposed by means of a support rod 20 in an internal through portion 12 of the housing 10, a holder 40 disposed on the front of the casing 30 and having a plurality of first nozzles 32, 32a, 34 and 34a arranged thereon, and a pipe 50 connected to the holder 40 to supply a fluid to the holder 40, and further, a water spray line and a nozzle are disposed on the center and front surface of the housing 10, so that water is finely sprayed through the water spray device to allow an appropriate amount of water to be added and mixed to powder or fugitive dust, thereby effectively removing the powder or fugitive dust generated on an industrial or construction site, extending the spray distance of water through the first and second injection nozzles, allowing the water to be injected through the rotation in the housing 10 to adjust the range of water spraying, and improving the working efficiency and economical effects. In this case, the mist spray should be injected toward a hitting impact point at which the largest amount of fugitive dust is momentarily generated on breaking positions varied in real time while the crushing machine like a hydraulic breaker or crusher is being used. According to the conventional water spray device for removing fugitive dust, however, the mist spray injection directions should correspond to the hitting impact point of the crushing machine only through the manipulation of the worker in an inconvenient manner.
In addition, the mist spray injection directions do not correspond to the hitting impact point of the crushing machine in real time, so that the fugitive dust cannot be effectively suppressed, and besides, the mist spray is unnecessarily injected toward other positions deviated from the hitting impact point of the crushing machine, thereby undesirably increasing the amount of water consumed.